gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Ford GT40 Race Car '69
|engine = Ford Small-Block V8, 289 CID (4.7L) OHV V8 |torque = |power = 478 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = }} The Ford GT40 Race Car '69 was a sports car and winner of the 24 hours of Le Mans four times in a row, from 1966 to 1969. It was built to win long-distance sports car races against Ferrari (who won at Le Mans six times in a row from 1960 to 1965). The #6 Le Mans winning Ford GT40 '69 appears in Gran Turismo 2, Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, Gran Turismo 4 and Gran Turismo 5. The car was named the GT after the Grand Tourisme category where it was intended to compete; the 40 represents its overall height of 40 inches (1.02 m, measured at the windshield) as required by the rules. Large-capacity Ford V8 engines (4.7 L and 7 L) were used, compared with the Ferrari V12 which displaced 3.0 L or 4.0 L. Early cars were simply named "Ford GT". The name "GT40" was the name of Ford's project to prepare the cars for the international endurance racing circuit, and the quest to win the 24 Hours of LeMans. The first 12 "prototype" vehicles carried serial numbers GT-101 through GT-112. The "production" began and the subsequent cars, the MkI, MkIIs, MkIIIs, and MkVs, numbered GT40-P-1000 through GT40-P-1145, were officially "GT40s". The name of Ford's project, and the serial numbers dispel the story that "GT40" was "only a nickname." The contemporary Ford GT is a modern homage to the GT40. Acquisition GT2 The Ford GT40 Race Car '69 can be won from the Mid-Engine Challenge. It cannot be purchased from the dealership. Gran Turismo 3 This car can be won from the Professional League Gran Turismo World Championship. It cannot be purchased from the dealership. Gran Turismo 4 This car can be won from the Laguna Seca Endurance. It cannot be bought from the dealership. Gran Turismo 5 This car can be won from the B-Spec Indiannapolis 500. As a Standard car, it can be obtained occasionally from the Used Car Dealership at a price of around 20,000,000 Credits. Notes -Ford GT40 has 6 different mk type cars; Mk I, Mk II ,Mk III , Mk IV, J-Car and the G7A. The GT Team Used the Ford GT40 Mk I. -The named "Ford GT". The name "GT40" was the name of Ford's project to prepare the cars for the international endurance racing circuit, and the quest to win the 24 Hours of Le Mans. The first 12 "prototype" vehicles carried serial numbers GT-101 through GT-112. The "production" began and the subsequent cars, the MkI, MkII, and MkIIIs, (with the exception of the MkIV, which were numbered J1-J10) were numbered GT40P/1000 through GT40P/1145, were officially "GT40s". The name of Ford's project, and the serial numbers dispel the story that "GT40" was "only a nickname." -The contemporary Ford GT is a modern homage to the GT40. Video Category:GT5 Cars Category:Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp) Category:Race Modified vehicles Category:Ford cars Category:American Cars